The Secret of The Mask
by iKG
Summary: A major OC story. The thirst for bloodshed and revenge only grow stronger with time inside Mask's heart. Followed by memories, her only goal is to kill the one who took J'aimie, Mickey, and her whole life from her: December Royale.
1. Twisted Beginnings

**[Chapter One: Twisted Beginnings]**

"Twilight up ahead...

Yar, Twilight be next..."

Kapp'n had told me, interrupting my short

conversation with this particular, navy

furred cat in the seat beside me. I hadn't told him

much; just where I was headed, a cover-up name, and

fake emotions like everyone else saw. Typical response

of a girl with a mask, I'd say...

Stepping out of the shadowed bus, rain blurred my vision

slightly. Most ran alongside the plastic coating, the rest hitting

my steadily unsheathed umbrella. I regained my eyesight again,

and while the water had distracted me I hadn't kept my guard up;

an orange fox ran past me into the city gates, taking a bagful

of my bells alongside the demented grin of greed upon his face.

The rainfall continued on as I took shelter inside a rental home,

the waterfall's steady pace of sound making the night I was

escaping somewhat easier to deal with.

drip...drip...drip...

Little drops of water kept hitting my mask. I

sat up and checked it; sure enough, the

painted designs had run along with the

water. I took my small art set out of my

bag and the mask off my face. Hiding in

the shadows, I reapplied the mistakes

and set it beside me to let dry."Some

way to start off a new beginning.." I

whispered silently. Dawn had arisen,

shining through the meek clouds above,

and showing me where exactly I was.

Twilight..


	2. Traveling in Ruins

**[Chapter Two: Traveling in Ruins]**

The rain had ceased, leaving only a

humid and cloudy day behind it.

Animals, watching from their houses,

their eyes piercing and showing

where their interest lies. I stood

outside of an old, beat-down shack.

The sign looked old, and worn down

by the same matter.

I walked inside, parting the clusters

of cobwebs blocking the entrance.

An old, dark-furred raccoon was

sitting in an old rocking chair. His

age showed through the circles

under his eyes, which had the

color of the fallen, gray leaves

just outside this building. An

apron tied around his waist,

he stood up and tried greeting

me with a manner I hadn't seen

since I was a young child. A paw

raised and a smile on his face, I

silently took it, seeing that he

wasn't afraid of me; it was more

of a respectful grace, a silent but

regal aura about this animal. Might

as well keep a close eye on him.

Looking into his eyes, I saw a look

of peace.. And shadowy intention.

Quickly dodging the blade he had

unrevealed from his fur-covered

wrist, I steadied myself against the

shabby walls; wise old raccoon, I

need to use what I've trained for.

Detaching my cloak, I was already

prepared for battle, my selection on

stand by in the many pockets of my

vest. I jumped, using the ceiling

beam as a hook; he fell, wrapped

in a seemingly invisible string.

"Spider's Chain.." He mumbled.

"You're the Masked Apprentice."


	3. Stolen Secrets

**[Chapter Three: Stolen Secrets.]**

A ballad of echoing sorrow wafted

through the silent, desolate village.

It was almost enough to break your

heart..

"Why have you returned, Mask?"

Another one of his questions. Strange..

How did he know of me? Master Katrina

had never said anything about this

animal. Well.. In her years of my knowing

of her whereabouts. "Raccoon, I haven't

a clue as to how you've acquired such

skills or the instruments required in them.

I will assassinate you if need be, if I pose

you as a threat to my mission." I placed

him towards the corner of the room, making

sure of no chance for tricks.

"You were never supposed to return here

after December left-" I silenced him with a

quick motion of a sleeping dart.

"None such as you is to bring sorrow and

shame to a name as regal as December.

Never speak of this again, or you'll never

speak again." I was able to phase out of

the scene unnoticed, hiding away into the

everlasting shadows as the rain made it's

peaceful entrance.

Images of J'aimie kept resurfacing in

my head. His smile, his laugh.. Tears

came to my eyes as I thought of my

best friend, and of the ones who took

his life. Disregarding them, my body

shivered with the cold November air

passing through, rattling my arms

and legs. Subtle, evil sounds played

through the chaotic lands as I

witnessed an extraordinary sight...

Every animal was outside, fighting

and unaware of my presence.

Swords, daggers, knives, and all

being used with such skill it amazed

me.

Some looked like the Eclaries Army...

Eyelids fluttering, I awoke. I was

still in the shadows, but.. Spider's

Chain bound me to the wall. Hidden

blade at my throat, the Raccoon

stood. 'How could I let my guard

down like that..?' I thought to

myself.

"Mask, December wants to

assassinate you. I was sent

to do so. But, the

noble Katrina's memory in

my mind has persuaded me

to rethink my actions.

I know you're hunting Winter."


	4. The Snow Cult

**[Chapter Four: The Snow Cult]**

Staring at this wise animal was all

my body was willing to do. How,

how did he escape? How did he

know of my name? ..How did he

know of Winter and December?

Could this be.. No, no. Katrina

had said nothing of a raccoon..

My target was him, December.

He had taken away my past

and my only chance for a happy

future. Tears slowly ran down

my face when he took the

molded, plastic Dimentio mask

off of the scarred owner, myself.

Suddenly, a dark haired, human-

like figure attacked the raccoon,

knocking him out. He then stood

in front of me, looking at me with

a look of.. Familiarity. The bands

of my mask were soon to be

broken, I knew it.

He could only gasp as the mask

fell, revealing the legendary figure

of everyone's fear:

..The Masked Apprentice.

Blinded by tears, I could

hear an accented male voice

speaking to me. "A human girl,

with distinct features upon herself.."

A finger traced three lines upon

my face. "The Dragon Scars..

Most say these weren't real..

You know, Mask.. We know

that they are.."

Finally able to see, I

peered up, seeing a face

I knew anywhere, with

shining black hair and

mesmerizing green,

emerald eyes. "Alex..

How did you find me here..?"


	5. Alex

**[Chapter Five: Alex]**

Mask.." I answered, my

Irish accent leaking in.

"December almost got to

me and killed me. We have

got to get out of here. This

place isn't Eclaries anymore."

beep... beep... beep

"We ran, out chasing the others.

They weren't simple villagers

anymore; the black snowflakes

said so. An attempt to stop us,

a red and black frog threw his

shovel and aimed for the small

of my back. If she hadn't tried

to deflect it, I'd be dead.. A

sickening thud, and the next

I knew I was carrying her and

my instincts told me to come

here.." the tale had been told by

myself to others. Would Mask

wake up? Would she make it out

of the surgery? Her hand felt cold..

'Think, Alex.. Think..'

It was the longest night of my

entire existence.


	6. Running from Death Part One

**[Chapter Six: Running from Death]**

"Ah.. My star pupil, how it aches me

to see you in this kind of state.." The

regal feline said to Mask, gently

running her fingers through the sleeping

girl's hair. I held her in my arms, thinking

back to the past, back to when we were just

kids in Eclaries..

"I can feel your sorrow, Green Eyes.." She

told me, comforting me with a paw upon

my shoulder. "She and a lost one are your

only friends in the world, I understand.

A trio of Elves, in a world of animals..

Doesn't make much sense, now does it?"

_(This is only part one, my readers..)_


	7. Running from Death Part Two

**[Chapter Six: Running from Death (Part 2)]**

_..you could've saved me Híkari.._

I was dreaming, I knew it... But,

the place was.. _So bright_..

So.._ Longing_.. It was

Eclaries.. And.. I was dancing, with

J'aimie.. Oh, how I miss the days..

Before.. _Before they came.._

_Wait.. I-It's.. __Fire__.. No.. NO..!_

She screamed, fully in my lap for

comfort. The look on her face,

she was.. Terrified? What would

the Masked Apprentice have to

be scared of..? ..Oh.. I clenched

to her tightly, knowing what her

mind was showing her, and

trying to comfort her like

her mother used to. "Shh, Shh..

I know.. The fire hurts.. But, you

have to run.. Run back to me,

Híkari.. I'm safe.. Like J'aimie.."

She gasped, and sunk back into

my arms. The expression on her

face was enough to break your

heart in a thousand pieces...


End file.
